


He makes me want to follow him

by Dossow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, He is a good leader though, I NEEDED IT, I know they are way overprotective but understand there are no many fics about this out there, Just to show you a glimpse of the loyalty they feel towards their Hokage, Naruto being Naruto, Overprotective advisor Shikamaru, Rokudaime Naruto, This is mostly about friendship and loyalty, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: Rokudaime Naruto thought that peace reigned since the end of the Fourth War, but there are still bad people out there. What happens when he decides to deal with the matter with his own hands? Well, his Nara advisor is there to give him a piece of his mind for his Hokage's reckless decisions.orNaruto decides to take the mission alone but Shikamaru is very protective and loyal to his Hokage.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	He makes me want to follow him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters -just Rochi-, Kishimoto is our beloved Naruto's owner.  
> Hey guys, here I come with another story. I know, I know.  
> I did this mostly for the fact that I do really love time travel fics where Naruto is Hokage and Shikamaru (goes back with Naruto) is very protective of him. But since there are not many of these I decided to write one but without the time travel plot. I know they are a bit OOC but I wanted to show just how loyal they are to their Hokage and how Naruto grew on everyone. Not just for the fact that he is Hokage.  
> That being said, I hope you guys like the story just as much as I did writing it.  
> Oh, I almost forgot, English is not my native language so forgive any grammar mistakes I might have made.  
> Please no flames. Negative comments will be deleted.

Naruto kept signing papers and accepting missions from other villages. He would have never thought that being Hokage was half the time doing paperwork and the other half being a badass. Even after two years of being the leader of Konoha, he was still getting used to it. Tsunade often told him that leadership ran through his veins, though.

“Hokage-sama.” greeted Shikamaru while walking in.

Naruto didn’t bother to sigh anymore. From the very beginning, he told Shikamaru to not refer to him like that even if he was his advisor and right hand. They were best friends, after all. But Shikamaru didn’t listen. No. He always called his friend by his title and almost seemed quite proud of it. It was only when the Nara genius got really mad that he called him by his name. And that was never good.

“Hey, Shikamaru.” greeted Naruto back “What’s up?” even being Hokage did not stop him talking like that.

“A request from the Land of Rice has just arrived,” informed the Nara handing the letter to the Hokage “it seems they are dealing with a bunch of thieves stealing important scrolls.” he looked at Naruto almost confused. Didn’t peace started at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War? “It seems they are a bit troublesome. The leader of the village has requested a team of Konoha’s Jounin.”

Naruto hummed. The thieves were that powerful? Other villages didn’t request specifically a team of Konoha’s Jounin often so it must be something really serious.

“Is there more information about these thieves?” asked Naruto while reading the request.

The Nara nodded and started on the details “Yes, they say that these thieves are using some strange jutsu to obtain what they want. I think that I read the thieves are using some sort of genjutsu without the need to use the eyes or hand seals.”

Naruto frowned at that. That information made him feel uneasy. Something at the back of his mind was trying to surface but he couldn’t place _what_ it was.

“It also said” continued the advisor “that one of the villagers spotted a man around his thirties, hazel eyes and honey-color-haired with a tattoo on his ankle”

Now _that_ got Naruto tensed.

“Does it describe the tattoo?”

Shikamaru’s brow furrowed at that question. If Naruto asked personal details about the person it meant that he knew the person or at least heard about them before.

“I don’t think so.” Informed the Nara “But they stated that the man calls himself ‘Rochi’” Shikamaru was the one in charge to read the information of a request and he only handed Naruto the paper where he only would approve or decline of said request.

Naruto now was completely sure what it was what was making him feel uneasy.

He stood suddenly with a hard serious face.

“What’s wrong, Hokage-sama?” asked Shikamaru worriedly. He heard the leader whisper a curse.

This was bad.

The man, ‘Rochi’, was as bad as Pain (when the Six Path of Pain attacked Konoha all those years ago) or worse.

They –and he thought _they_ because he was at the training period time with Ero-sennin- met the man when Naruto was halfway into the training trip with the pervert. And Naruto was sure he and Ero-sennin left the man in no condition to continue with the robbery life. But now he was back. It was no wonder that the man didn’t participate in the war. He must have fully recovered just recently. Naruto was sure that the man would have joined Madara if he was offered the opportunity.

Shit.

He couldn’t just send his best Jounin to their deaths.

He had to do this himself. And _only_ himself. He would hate himself if more people died because of his recklessness.

He was almost twenty years old, but the last two years made him feel mentally like someone as old as Jiji.

He didn’t notice that his best friend and right hand was waiting for an answer. Now, that was going to be a problem. The blond Hokage knew what his best friend would say –best friend, not advisor- when he said his decision out loud.

“Listen, Shikamaru,” Naruto called his friend’s attention in his commanding and Hokage voice “this is way serious and dangerous than it seems. It is clearly an S-rank mission, though I would dare say it is an SS-rank” he ran a hand through his golden spikes while body stiff and tensed “no team of Jounin or ANBU could take down this man let alone a few of them. Not even Ero-sennin could.”

Realization flashed in the Nara’s eyes. “So you know the man.” It was a statement. Then more realization flashed through his eyes once more and growled in annoyance “You fool are not speaking seriously.”

Oh, the so smart Shika.

Naruto looked at his friend, at his brother, with a look that said _I have no other choice and you know that I won’t abandon them to their luck_.

“No!” shouted the Nara genius while walking closer to his leader “Definitely not!”

Naruto startled at the genius’ outburst. He had never seen his friend like that before.

“Shikamaru.” called the blonde “I’m really sorry, but I have to do this. What kind of Hokage I am going to be if I don’t help people when they need the most?” he reasoned with his friend “Besides, I’m letting you in charge. You’re the most capable one to take care of things while I’m gone.”

When did Naruto mature so much? It was a question that constantly invaded Shikamaru’s thoughts.

“No.” stated the genius “You’re not going alone.” he sighed in defeat “I’m coming with you and don’t even start, I am as stubborn as you are.” he folded his arms in his chest “I already have someone in mind to take care of this paperwork.”

Naruto didn’t like the idea of Shikamaru going with him. It was too risky and he didn’t want his best friend getting hurt. But if Shikamaru didn’t get his way he would pretty much have the entire ANBU organization guarding him heavily to not let Naruto out of the village. He already got a taste of it several months ago.

The blonde grunted. “Fine.” said with a pout.

Had the situation not been this serious Shikamaru would have laughed at his leader’s antics.

“Go get that someone here fast, we don’t have that much time.” commanded the young Hokage “Oh, and don’t tell them about this mission. The fewer people know, the better. Meet you at the gates in an hour.”

Shikamaru nodded at the command and hummed in confirmation before heading out of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto went to his apartment to pack the essentials.

 ** _They are not going to be very happy about it._** pointed Kurama out.

_I know, but you know as well as I do that this has to be done by me and you. Not even Ero-sennin could take down that man._

**_I know, but that doesn’t mean they will agree with you, kit. You are their leader, after all. They don’t want anything happening to you._ **

_Yeah, I know, that’s why I told Shikamaru to not tell anyone anything._

The fox chuckled. He had not that much experience with humans, but he could almost easily read them.

**_You just wait._**

_Uh? What do you mean?_

**_Hurry up. You are going to be late_** **.** Informed Kurama.

And he was right.

He finished at an incredible speed that would make his dad jealous. 

He trusted Shikamaru immensely. The man would not tell anyone and would come up with a cover story. He assured himself with that.

He went from rooftop to rooftop until he was at the village’s entrance.

There already was Shikamaru waiting and someone who looked like Kiba from the back.

Two things happened at the same time.

“Hokage-sama?” Kotetsu asked in surprise seeing the Hokage at the entrance.

“There you are, Naruto!” greeted Kiba.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru wordlessly asking for an explanation and help.

“He heard me talking with Kakashi and immediately said he joined the party. I still don’t know how he escaped from my Kage jutsu’s clone” explained with annoyance his advisor.

Shit. This was getting more and more troublesome as Shikamaru would say.

But he wasn’t rude. He turned to Kotetsu to give him an explanation to his surprise “Kotetsu-san,” hey, these past years made him become a polite person. That and Shikamaru’s constant scolds. Naruto looked at his advisor for help once more.

“Hokage-sama was recently informed of an urgent request from a friend of his about a meeting. Kiba and I are escorting him.”

“Right, aren’t we, Akamaru?” confirmed the brown haired man to which the man’s dog barked in response.

“No, you’re not, Kiba.” said Naruto.

Kotetsu and Izumo frowned deeply at that. Shouldn’t a team of ANBU escort the village’s leader? “Should I inform your ANBU squad, Hokage-sama?” asked Izumo at the same time that Naruto spoke.

“No.” Naruto denied quickly “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, guys.”

“Of course I am going, you bastard.” Kiba made it pretty clear from the beginning that he was going to refer to Naruto without the polite bullshit even if he was the Hokage. “We won’t let anything happen to you. Or did you seriously think that just going with Shikamaru was going to have your ass safe? Maybe I should call Shino too.” The dog lover said the last part almost to himself, deep in thought.

Shikamaru looked indignantly at Kiba while directing him a few curses while Naruto looked like he wanted to punch him.

“Time to go.” was all Naruto said. He walked then stopped only to turn back at the guards “Goodbye, guys. Please take care of the village while we’re out.” it was an order and a plead.

“Of course, Hokage-sama!” they said in unison “Have a good journey!” they waved at the leader while the latter exited the village.

Naruto waved back and when they were out of earshot Kiba started scolding the Hokage. He might not appear it, but he knew when something was going on. “Are you crazy? Going out on a mission only with Shikamaru? We may have allies now, but there are still bad people out there.”

_Oh, I know._

**_Told you, kit. One way or another someone else was going to find out._** Said Kurama smugly.

“I know, I know,” Naruto made a childish face before turning serious “but this mission is easily an S-rank one,” he dodged some branches from tree to tree “the person we’re facing is way stronger than most of our Jounins and ANBU.”

Kiba’s eyes widened comically. “And you were thinking of coming alone!? Are you really that fucking idiot?”

“That’s what I told him.” seconded Shikamaru from Naruto’s other side. They were guarding the Hokage from each side.

“You guys don’t have to be so mean to me.” now Naruto pouted “Kurama and I have it under control. We can manage.”

“If you weren’t my Hokage I would have definitely beaten some sense into you.” The Nara commented.

“I don’t care that he is the Hokage, I _will_ beat sense into him if he keeps saying bullshit like that.” Said Kiba matter-of-factly only to be seconded by Akamaru’s bark.

“We’re on a mission.” Naruto remembered them in his commanding voice making them three –yes, including Akamaru- straighten while they were from tree to tree “This is serious. No distractions and no small talk. As I said before, the man we’re facing is powerful. A second of distraction means a second away from your death and _that_ is exactly what I don’t want. If anything happens to you guys I won’t forgive you and myself for letting you come. I want you guys focused, is that understood?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison. Even Kiba knew when to obey the Hokage.

They traveled for four more hours and made a stop. The three crouched on a thick branch “We’re on the border now.” stated the leader of the team “Once we cross it things will get bad. I only know the leader of the thieves, but I don’t know his fellows, so we have to be careful. Attack only when it’s strictly necessary or when I say so.”

“Yes, sir.” all four of them were dead serious now. They were there to protect their Hokage and help him out, but mostly the former. Kiba might not want to admit it, but he was loyal as fuck to his Hokage and Naruto grew on him. He was one of his best friends.

On the other part, Shikamaru would die for his Hokage without hesitation. Naruto was –to put it simply- the light of the village. The blonde was his brother and if he died Shikamaru wasn’t sure he could live through it. He was not going to let that happen.

“Put the hood on, we don’t want him attacking us in plain sight with citizens nearby.”

They did as they were told and waited for the next order.

“Once we’re there I want you Kiba and Akamaru to evacuate the area.” then looked at Shikamaru “You take care of Rochi’s men while I fight him.”

Both his friends wanted to protest but knew better; instead, they nodded at the command “Hai.”

Naruto nodded satisfied at their disposition and stood “Okay, let’s go.”

They followed close behind in a protective position. Akamaru in front of the three.

They crossed the border and entered the village. Everything seemed normal but they didn’t let their guards down.

_I don’t want to destroy the village. If we can help it, the better._

**_I know, Naruto, but you know that bastard. He is merciless. He will not hesitate to attack you full force without thinking about the village and its people._ **

Naruto sighed inwardly. He knew it too.

_I think I have a plan, but I’m not sure if our chakra reserves will allow it._

**_Spit it out, kit._ **

And so Naruto told the fox his plan. The latter assured Naruto to not worry about him but to worry about himself. The plan was dangerous but it had a fair eighty-five percent of success.

They kept walking not stopping at anything out of the normal.

Kiba sniffed. “I don’t know the man’s scent, but here smells a bit different.” Informed the tracker “It smells like a different kind of chakra and it goes to that direction.” the Inuzuka pointed at east where the center of the village was.

“Good.” praised the Rokudaime “He must not be that far. When we get there you start evacuating, Kiba.” The blonde remembered his subordinate his role on this mission.

“Hai.”

They followed Kiba and Akamaru for about a mile when the former spotted something unusual. “It ends here.” Then he squinted his eyes from each side and was about to give a frustrated sigh when they heard a _thud_ in the nearest alley.

They rushed toward the alley only to find a man standing over another unconscious man kicking him.

Naruto couldn’t be sure that it was one of Rochi’s men due to the man’s hooded face, but he was going to help the poor man anyways. Before stepping into action Kurama spoke.

**_Hey, Naruto, look! This man has a tattoo on his ankle as well! It must be a code or something._ **

Naruto noticed the tattoo. It was the same he saw when Ero-sennin and he fought with the bastard.

“Where is it!?” even though the man on the floor was unconscious the standing man kept kicking and asking.

Naruto quickly changed into action mode and turned to Kiba “Now, Kiba!” Kiba nodded at the sudden order knowing exactly what the Rokudaime was ordering him and ran to evacuate the citizens while Naruto turned to Shikamaru “Look for his men. I’m dealing with him.”

“Hai.” Shikamaru ran past him to start looking for the criminal’s fellows.

Naruto launched forward and punched the man in the visible part of his jaw. Hard.

The man landed on the floor with a loud _thud_ and grunted in pain.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” said the hooded man before standing up.

“What the hell is wrong with _you_ hitting vulnerable people, _Rochi_?” said Naruto testing. He needed to make sure it was Rochi to fully attack.

The man did not move for a few seconds then looked up to meet another hooded face. “This is none of your business. Who are you?”

“Do you really not remember me?” Naruto took off the hood. “It wasn’t that long ago, you know.”

The man’s shoulders tensed before relaxing again. He laughed then took off his hood as well. “So the gaki is back.” Hazel eyes met blue “What happened to, how do you call him? Ero-sennin? Is he not here?”

Wrong thing to say.

Naruto launched forward with kunai in his right hand only to be stopped with another kunai.

At this rate, Naruto was going to hurt the unconscious man on the floor if he kept fighting on the alley.

He reached in his pouch and grabbed a three-pointed kunai.

**_You haven’t mastered your father’s jutsu yet, Naruto._ **

_I know! But I have to try. Otherwise, I will end up destroying half of the village and hurting its people._

Naruto didn’t hear what Kurama said next and launched the kunai with so much force at the direction of the small forest then turned fast toward his opponent only to grab him from the wrist and pull him toward him using the Hiraishin Jutsu.

As Kurama said before, Naruto wasn’t an expert with the jutsu yet, but he managed to get them near the desired destination both landing on a crouched position.

“ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”_

Fifty Narutos appeared out of nowhere and started going against their opponent.

“This is all you’ve got?” asked Rochi in a bored tone while dispelling every one of the clones. When there were no more clones the honey haired man looked at Naruto in the eye getting him in the genjutsu he was famous for. Naruto stood still in his spot, his eyes unfocused.

Rochi walked forward without hurry “What a boring match” then stabbed Naruto in the heart only to realize it was a clone. The criminal’s eyes widened in surprise and started looking at every direction wondering where the hell the kid had gone.

_I’m ready_

Naruto got up from the tree he was sitting on and his orange-painted eyes scanned the area.

**_Good. The bastard has already found your location. He is coming to us at two o’clock._ **

“ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ ” another Naruto clone appeared.

Rochi stopped on the branch he was on and Naruto jumped to the next one along with his clone. “Go,” ordered at his clone “you already know the plan.”

The clone did as he was told and ran deeper in the forest.

Rochi was torn between attacking the clone or the original only to decide the latter. He raised his hand and an invisible force started to attract Naruto toward the man. It was similar to Pain’s but this one was stronger by far.

_This is when you enter the frame, Kurama._

The Kyuubi only hummed in agreement.

Naruto suddenly transformed intro Kurama-sage mode. 

Rochi stared in complete amazement and shock.

The forest got half-destroyed from the pure size of his new-form opponent.

Well, this was getting interesting.

“Well, look at that. The Kyuubi’s jinchuuriki. Who would’ve thought.” the man’s eyes changed their form “You know that besides the Uchihas I can control the bijuus with my eyes, don’t you?”

“I know.” acknowledged Naruto while waiting in Kurama’s mode head “But the question is, can you control two?” at this, another Kurama mode appeared.

Realization flashed across Rochi’s eyes. _The clone_.

“Well, let’s start then.”

He bit his thumb and shouted “ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ ” slamming his hand on the ground.

A gigantic white tiger appeared under him. It was by no means a normal summon. The tiger’s fangs were way larger and almost all the neck’s vertical length.

He ordered his summon to attack the original Naruto which was on the left.

**_Careful, Naruto, I am pretty sure that summon has poison on its fangs. If that poison enters your blood you’ll die in a matter of minutes._ **

_Go it. Thanks, Kurama._

**_Also remember that in this mode chakra gets low if we use it for too long, we won’t have that much time having the clone as well._ **

_Yeah, I know. Let’s hurry._

Naruto and the clone launched at the target.

_Somewhere in the village._

“Are you sure it is here, Pakkun?” the ex-Sharingan user asked his tracker dog.

“Absolutely sure, Kakashi” replied Pakkun.

Kakashi landed on a rooftop and his question was answered at the sight of the Kyuubi in golden skin.

“What am I going to do with you, Naruto?” the sensei asked himself.

_Back at Naruto’s fight_

He was having quite a fight. But Rochi couldn’t manage to control the bijuu even with his eyes activated. It was making him so damn frustrated.

Naruto remembered those eyes. Horizontal green lines acting as pupils.

His clone was long gone due to the tiger’s attack and Rochi was again pulling Naruto toward himself with more force than the first time.

**_Your sage mode has disappeared. We won’t last long._ **

_I know, Kurama, but there’s no other choice._

While Naruto was trying to come up with a new plan he didn’t notice his two friends and a new addition to the team. Kakashi.

“Naruto!” called Shikamaru.

Naruto’s head snapped toward the owner of the voice so fast that almost got whiplash. He saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kakashi.

Wait. What was Kakashi-sensei doing here!?

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Things were getting really bad. They didn’t have to be here. And Naruto really couldn’t get distracted at the moment trying to protect them while fighting the man.

Naruto sent another clone to gather chakra for sage mode while instructing the third clone to transform into Kurama mode.

**_Your sage clone is half the way complete._ **

_Good. But while he’s at it we have to do this and this is the only way._

Naruto deactivated Kurama mode only to let his other clone transform into it, then sent it in the direction of his already approaching comrades only to trap them within Kurama and ran away from the battle almost out of the village.

He could hear his comrades’ desperate shouts and curses.

There was no turning back.

This wasn’t his village. But he wouldn’t and couldn’t live with himself if the village was destroyed by this man who killed without a second thought. The same man who had destroyed many villages.

**_Sage mode complete. You know what this means, right?_ **

_Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Kurama._

**_Don’t. Don’t apologize. I was the one who decided to stay within you. Till the end, kit._** There was a hint of fondness in the nine-tailed’s voice.

Naruto would have cried for real had he not been in this situation.

Naruto’s clone sage mode hit him and transformed into Kurama once more and started forming a bijuu-dama. The sage mode chakra was barely enough to pull off the jutsu.

“ _Bijuudama-rasenshuriken!”_

At the same time, Naruto was forming the jutsu, Rochi was forming a similar one, but his was completely red and almost equally as big as Naruto’s.

“I remember you said you didn’t want to destroy the village, but this is definitely going to end it.” laughed Rochi.

Naruto chuckled. “Did you honestly think that I didn’t think of that earlier?” Naruto raised his index and middle finger in a vertical position and activated the seals around the forest.

He had to activate them at the last moment due to his chakra exhaustion. If he had done it earlier he wouldn’t have been able to protect his friends.

They were trapped in a sort of cube.

“Did you really think that the fifty clones I made were only to attack you?” _Number one unpredictable ninja, ha._

**_You forgot ‘knucklehead’._ **

_Kurama!_

“You’re coming with me,” Naruto said in a serious tone. And Rochi knew what he was referring to.

“No! I will not die! You’ll be the one who dies!”

They launched at each other with the jutsu still in hand.

Naruto knew that if this didn’t kill him then chakra exhaustion would do it.

They screamed at each other in fury.

The jutsus crushed against each other and suddenly exploded.

The explosion disappeared along with the seal barriers but nothing else was damaged.

Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, and, Shikamaru were already on the ground. Having watched the cube figure and the explosion.

The four got on feet and ran at top speed.

_Please, please, please, please no._

When they arrived they found two lifeless bodies on the ground. One of them the Rokudaime’s.

Shikamaru let out a pained scream that made his throat hurt so bad. Kiba had his eyes wide open and dropped to his knees while Akamaru let out a whine of sadness then approached the Rokudaime’s bloodied body while Kakashi in a stage of pure rage took care of the enemy’s corpse making a slaughter scene.

Akamaru suddenly barked at his owner.

“What?”

Kiba stood up with inhuman speed and got to Naruto’s body side and touched the Rokudaime’s neck pulse then frowned. Shikamaru was in a bad shape at the very moment but soon caught the gesture on Kiba’s face.

Kiba looked up meeting Shikamaru’s gaze.

/////

_Did we die?_

**_Not quite._ **

_Wait, why are we here? Wait, are you serious?_ He referred at the place where Kurama’s old cage was. Which was his mind.

 ** _I said till the end, but I wouldn’t let you die just yet, kit. Remember when your Bijuu-dama hit the bastard’s one? Before it completely hit it I covered your body with the last bit of chakra I had left so the reaction couldn’t kill you. I must say that the explosion was one hell of it._**

_What!? But what about my friends? Kakashi-sensei?_

**_They are fine._ **

_Ugh. They are definitely going to kill me. You saved me for nothing._

**_You’ll manage, kit. You survived Kaguya, you can survive an entire worried village._ **

_I don’t know, Kurama. You haven’t seen Shikamaru angry. He’s REALLY scary._

The fox chuckled at his companion’s exaggeration.

**_Besides, thanks to them you are alive. Even if I helped you in surviving they brought you back to Konoha. Without them, you would have definitely died._ **

Naruto looked at his fox friend deep in thought.

**_Time to wake up, kit._ **

The Rokudaime’s attention was back at his companion at that sentence.

_Uh? Wake up?_

**_You’ve been out for a week._ **

_And why didn’t you start with that information!? A week!?_

He opened his eyes slowly. His body didn’t hurt as much as he thought but maybe that was thanks to his furry companion.

He looked to his right side and noticed Kakashi reading that perverted orange book seated on the only chair that was there.

“So you finally woke up.”

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

“You don’t have an idea of what awaits you.” Stated his sensei. And he knew he wasn’t talking about the council.

Naruto looked horrified. He opened his mouth to speak but before a word escaped his lips the ex-sensei continued.

“What were you thinking?” he closed his book “had not been for the Kyuubi you would have already died. You’re the Hokage, for god’s sake, Naruto! How can you still make stupid decisions while you’re the leader? Stop acting so recklessly! You’re not a teenager anymore, think before acting! What makes me angrier is that you actually thought going there alone if it weren’t for Shikamaru and Kiba. Before you ask how I knew, no, Shikamaru didn’t tell me. He didn’t need to. I knew something was wrong when he said that you and he were going on a ‘meeting’. What a stupid excuse. I thought I taught you better than this. Teamwork! Ugh! I do really want to beat some sense into you and I would do it if it weren’t for the fact that the entire ANBU organization would hunt me down before I lay a finger on you.” Naruto knew the last part was an empty threat. It was the way his ex-sensei demonstrated affection.

“I had to, Kakashi-sensei.” This was Naruto speaking, not the Hokage “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I had let it happen.”

Kakashi’s eyes softened at his ex-student. Because, after all, this was Naruto. All selfless.

The older man sighed heavily. “You just wait until Iruka gets here. He was beyond mad and worried.”

Naruto gulped. An angry Iruka was never good.

“Shikamaru is resting, I sent him to sleep. The poor man was here the whole week until a few hours ago.” Kakashi reclined in his chair while opening his book again “he didn’t let anyone in. Not even Iruka.”

Naruto grunted in despair.

Poor Shikamaru.

Kakashi stayed until noon before Shikamaru appeared.

The Nara had stated that no one if not him or Kakashi –the latter forced himself in, though- entered the room.

When Shikamaru entered the room it suddenly felt cold.

“I’m not going to apologize for my actions.” The Rokudaime declared. “What I’m going to apologize for is for putting you guys in this. I should have been harsher on you guys about not letting you come.”

The next moment he found himself roughly grabbed by the collar of his hospital gown and an angry face so close to his he could almost count his friends’ eyelashes.

Shikamaru’s eyes were narrowed.

“I am never, _never_ , going to forgive you for this. You almost died. You were _this_ close,” he indicated with fingers for a second before returning to grab the collar of the Hokage’s gown again “to die. You fucking idiot. You threw yourself into the fight, into your death if it weren’t for the Kyuubi. Sometimes I really hate when you are this selfless. I really do.” The last sentence was said in a whisper.

Naruto took his brother’s hands off him smoothly while grabbing Shikamaru by the nape making him lean closer forehead against forehead.

“I don’t expect you to understand, Shika, but at least I want you to consider it a bit. If you were the leader, wouldn’t you do _anything_ to protect your loved ones? Even so, wouldn’t you do something to protect the people who cannot protect themselves?” Naruto then closed his eyes for several seconds before speaking again “I had to go. I had to do it but I wanted to go alone because that man was a monster. He showed no mercy to anyone. Of course, I couldn’t let him do anything to you guys, but you were so stubborn and there was no time to waste so I let my weak side decide it was okay to let you guys come and _that_ I cannot accept. I won’t let it happen again.”

Shikamaru huffed in annoyance and pulled free of his Hokage’s grip on him to look him in the eye. “Of course it won’t happen again because _believe me_ , I am not letting you do something like that again. Shino already agreed on that.” 

The Rokudaime moaned in frustration. “Shikamaruuuuuu.”

Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest and took a defiant posture.

Naruto didn’t want Shikamaru to be angry with him anymore. “Please, don’t be mad.” Tried without success.

The advisor let out a humorless chuckle. “It will take a long time to not be mad at you anymore.”

Naruto growled in frustration once again. If Shikamaru was a little too protective of him before, now he was going to be his shadow and in mother hen mode.

He had a suspicion that his advisor and best friend was not going to be the only one.

_Knock knock_

A head peeked from the door “Hokage-sama.” Greeted the nurse then looked at Shikamaru “A chuunin named Umino Iruka is requesting to see Hokage-sama.”

Shikamaru smirked evilly. “Let him in.”

Naruto’s eyes couldn’t get wider. This was his death. Shikamaru, he could handle, but Iruka-sensei? And what was worse, both of them were going to chew him alive together.

Iruka entered the room and his eyes immediately landed on Naruto.

“He-hey, Iruka-sensei.” A shiver ran down his spine.

////

It had been three weeks since the incident and oh boy did the Hokage got thousands of earful and scolds. He would have received hits too, but Shikamaru stopped them –Sakura and Tsunade- before they could damage the Rokudaime any further. Not that Naruto was injured anymore, but hey, he wasn’t wrong when he said that Shikamaru would be fully in his mother hen mode.

ANBU captain Shino didn’t let Naruto out of his sight either. His squad and he followed Naruto everywhere he went. And when missions came, the ANBU captain sent his squad while he stayed to act as Naruto’s personal bodyguard.

The council was not very happy about what happened as well so they decided it was better to assign at least another ANBU or Jounin to supervise that their Hokage didn’t take more stupid decisions. Of course, Kakashi volunteered.

“Sorry, Hokage-sama.” Apologized the silver haired man not sounding sorry at all. 

“This is all your doing, isn’t it, Shikamaru?” the Rokudaime glanced at his best friend with annoyance in his eyes.

“I’m only your advisor, Hokage-sama.” Replied the Nara in fake innocence.

Naruto saw the small smirk on the Nara’s face. It said _This is the only way I can forgive you, idiot._

So, if the only way of Shikamaru forgiving him was being an overprotective asshole, then so be it. Who was he to stop him? His Hokage? Probably. But hey, it was nice –and annoying- to have someone to care so much for you.

Kakashi chuckled lowly at the exchange while sprawled on the couch in the Hokage’s office and nose buried in his book. 

ANBU Eagle –also known as Shino- inwardly shook his head at his Hokage while standing protectively close to him.

“I hate you guys,” said the Rokudaime without heat.

Yep. Indeed, he loved these bastards so much.


End file.
